


Man's best friend

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus first saw the Grim at thirteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> For regulus_100's Grim Secrets prompt.

Regulus first saw the Grim at thirteen. He screamed. Scandal erupted, Mother raged, House Elves scampered through the house in panic to find the stray animal, meanwhile Sirius smiled smugly

He kept seeing the dog at odd times and sometimes played with it. Maybe death wasn’t so scary, after all.

When Regulus was seventeen and crying, his arm burning, the Grim came to him again and licked his tears away. “I know it’s you, idiot,” Regulus said, but let the dog comfort him anyway.

While Regulus laid dying, the Grim finally came for him and guided him to the stars.


End file.
